TEDDY JONGIN
by typo's hickeys
Summary: Sehun hanya ingin menjadi pelindung bagi jongin, dan sehun mau jongin selalu jadi teddy jonginnya. "Aku akan lajin minum susu mulai sekalang!"/"-kau jangan terlalu sering minum susu-"/"kulit hyung seperti pinku-"/"bagaimana kalau nanti malah jongin yang melindungiku? Aku tidak mau!" Second fic! Chibi-hunkai sekai. DLDR, RnR.
1. Chapter 1

TEDDY JONGIN

HOLA! Ini ff kedua sayaa~ \^^/ ah jae minta maap banget ff pertama yg unknown DVD kemaren banyak banget salah. Nanggung, absurd, bosenin ya gak? Belom lagi typo uang bejibun. -_- im so sorry~ *bow*

Ff ini sebenernya oneshoot tapi kayanya kepanjangan jadi jae jadiin twoshoot.

Jae juga uda usahain ngurangin typo biar ga parah parah banget. Tp mungkin ada yang terlepas dari pengawasan -_-

Oke. Sorry for this long bacot. This is...

TEDDY JONGIN

1 of two

Warning for wild typo(s), cerita membosankan, abal abal, Dll.

Sehun hampir mati bosan menunggu tetangga dekatnya yang sedari tadi pagi tidak berada dirumahnya. Kemarin pagi dia bilang akan mengunjungi rumah neneknya di busan bersama mama dan papa nya, dan akan kembali sore ini. Ini sudah hampir setengah lima sore dan jongin -tetangga yang srsang ditunggu sehun- belum juga kembali. Rasanya pantatnya rata. Karena tentu saja meja belajarnya yang berada didekat jendela yang berhadapan dengan kamar jongin itu bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk berjam-jam. Sehun sudah duduk disana sejak 2jam yang lalu kalau kau mau tahu.

"Sehun? Kau belum mandi sayang. Ini sudah cukup sore"

Suara mommynya membuat bocah 6 tahun itu sejenak mamgalihkan pandangannya dari rumah didepannya.

"Tapi aku sedang menunggu jongin mom."

"Jongin tidak akan mau bermain denganmu atau bahkan memelukmu kalau kau masih bau keringat sayang. Mandi, dan kau bisa menunggu jongin lagi dengan badan yang segar. Lihat ini-" jari nyonya oh menyentuh wajah tampan putranya yang terdapat lipatan bantal dibeberapa bagian dan sesikit garis air liur di ujung bibir tipisnya. Hasil tidur pagi sampai siang oh sehun.

"Bibi kim pasti tidak mengijinkan putranya bermain dengan anak yang suka tidur seharian dan bangun dengan lipatan jelek dan air liur yang menetes. Juga tidak segera mandi sore. Eeeew~"

Sehun meneguk kasar ludahnya. Mommynya benar. Sejauh ini ia selalu tampan didepan jongin kecilnya. Bocah berumur 3 tahun itu selalu memuji ketampanan dan kulit putih bersihnya. Dia harus mandi. Sekarang.

"Beritahu aku kalau jongin sudah datang mom!" Teriaknya sambil melepas cepat bajunya.

...

Sehun kembali menunggu jongin dengan menempelkan keningnya di kaca jendela kamar tempatnya menunggu jongin.

"Apa aku salah dengar? Mungkin kemarin jongin mengatakan malam bukan sore" sehun menunduk lesu dan mendekati ranjangnya. Ayolah. Jam spiderman didinding kamarnya sudah menunujukkan pukul 5 lebih.

Brrrmm

Matanya berbinar saat mendengar suara mobil didiepan rumahnya. Benar saja, sebuah ferarri merah memasuki halaman keluarga kim. Sehun terburu buru buru keluar dari kamarnya. Benar benar merindukan jongin kecilnya.

...

Nyonya kim baru saja membuka pintu mobil dan keluar bersama seorang bocah 3 tahun yang manis didalam gendongannya. Bocah tan itu menguap dan menggeliat meregangkan badan dalam gendongan ibunya. Cukup lelah dengan perjalanan yang barusan ditempuhnya.

"Jonginaa!"

Set!

Matanya berbinar dan kepalanya sontak menoleh kesumber suara yang menyebut namanya barusan. dia tersenyum lebar mengetahui siapa yang baru saja menyapanya. Seorang bocah 6 tahun dengan kulit albino berkaos spiderman disebrang sana.

"Sehun hyung!"

Jongin kecil beringsut. Nyonya kim mengerti dan menurunkan putra tunggal kesayangannya dari gendongan. Jongin berlari cepat kearah sehun mengabaikan apakah ada kendaraan yang akan lewat dijalan besar itu. sedikit banyak kedua ibu yang masih berdiri di depan rumah masing-masing itu sempat cemas dengan tingkah jongin barusan.

"Sayang kau belum mandi! Kau bisa bermain dengan sehun setelah mandi dan mengganti bajumu!" Jongin mengabaikan teriakan ibunya terlalu senang dengan pelakukannya dan sehun

"Hyung, Aku melindukanmu. Lumah nenek sepi sekali. Aku tidak main apa-apa kau tahu? Sekalang ayo main!" Ucap jongin dengan aksen R yang belum sempurna sambil menarik-narik lengan sehun agar keduanya bisa segera masuk kerumah sehun. Yoona -nyonya oh- tersenyum melihat keduanya. Jongin memang bukan anaknya tapi kedekatan sehun dan jongin juga hubungannya yang sangat dekat dengan yuri -nyonya kim- sebagai sepasang sahabat membuatnya merasa baik sehun maupun jongin adalah anak kandungnyadengan rasa sayang yang sama besarnya. hal itu juga dirasakan nyonya kim.

Nyonya oh akan menutup gerbang rumahnya saat dua bocah berbeda usia itu sudah berada didalam rumahnya

"Aku tidak bermakhsud menculik jonginmu kim yuri, tapi sepertinya jongin merindukan sehun begitu juga sebaliknya. Kau bisa mempercayakan jongin padaku"

"Ah baiklah. kalau begitu titip jonginku yoona. Aku akan menjemputnya nanti saat mendekati jam makan malam. Maaf merepotkanmu"

"Tidak sama sekali yul. Beristirahatlah!"

...

Brak

Jongin membuka pintu kamar sehun dengan tidak sabaran. Sehun dibelakangnya merangkul jongin dengan langkah cepat masuk kekamarnya kembali memeluk erat jongin kecilnya bergulung gulung diatas kasur empuknya. Ah sehun benar-benar merindukan jongin

"Hyung kata mama boneka teddy ku teltinggal dikamalmu saat kita tidul siang kemalin."

"ah iya. Dia tertinggal disini jongina. kau tahu? Aku kesepian! Teddy tidur bersama pinku pinku. Pinku pinku meninggalkanku dan aku tidur sendirian semalam. Huh kau harus menggantinya. Temani aku tidur sekarang!"

mata jongin membulat lucu melihat sehun mengoceh kesal karena perselingkuhan pinkupinku dengan teddynya. Merasa sedikit bersalah karenanya sehun jadi kesepian dalam tidurnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo tidul sekarang. Aku juga lelah hyung hoaamm" ucapnya dengan sedikit menunduk mengusap ujung matanya yang sedikit mengair saat dia menguap. Jongin merangkak ketengah ranjang sehun. Menempatkan dua bantal bersebelahan.

"Aku akan tidul disini dan hyung tidul disini." Jongin sudah siap dengam posisi tidurnya lalu menepuk bantal disampingnya sebagai ajakan pada sehun untuk segera tidur.

Sehun hampir menyentuh bantalnya sebelum jongin kembali bertanya

"Hyung dimana teddyku? Aku ingin memeluknya"

Sehun kembali turun. Mengambil dua boneka dengan ukuran yang jauh berbeda. Sedikit kesusahan menggendong teddy bear jongin yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan jongin serta pinku pinkunya yang lumayan besar meskipun tak sebesar teddy jongin.

"Ini"

Jongin menarik teddynya dan memeluknya erat setelah kembali ketempat awalnya. Sehunpun naik dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping jongin.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau ceritakan pada hyung?"

Jongin nampak berpikir matanya maerawang mengingat kunjungan singkatnya dibusan kemarin. Ia menatap biner sehun antusias saat menemukan bahan ceritanya.

"Hyung kau ingat tao hyung?"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia kenal tao. Anak seumurannya, sepupu jongin yang juga tinggal dibusan. Keluarga tao sering mengunjungi keluarga jongin. Dan mereka bertiga sering main bersama.

"Kemalin aku sempat belmain dengan tao hyung. Dan dia juga menanyakanmu. Dia bilang Kenapa kau tidak ikut ke busan juga. Jadi kubilang sehun hyung harus menjaga teddyku kalena teddy sedang dirumah sehun hyung. Lalu dia bilang padaku untuk mengatakan padamu kalau kau juga halus kebusan kapan kapan"

"Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk

"Aku ingin. Tapi aku tidak tahu jalan ke busan. Dan kata mommy busan itu jauh jongina"

"kau bisa ikut mama dan papa. Lalu kita beldua akan duduk dibelakang. kemalin aku duduk didepan belsama mama karena mama bilang aku akan kesepian dibelakang. Kalau ada hyung aku tidak akan kesepian"

"Baiklah. Aku akan bilang pada mommy. Kau harus bilang padaku kalau pergi ke busan mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya.

Jongin menatap wajah sehun yang diam. Sehun tampan. Jongin tau itu. Ia tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak bermain dengan dagu lancip sehun dan hidung mancungnya. Mencubitnya kecil sesekali. Sedikit iri rasanya.

"Hyung kenapa kau tampan sekali?"

"Uh?"

"Sehun hyung~ aku beltanya kenapa kau tampan sekali? hidungmu mancung, pipimu kulus, aku suka bibilmu, alismu juga. Kau tinggi, dan kulitmu sepelti pinku pinku. Aku juga mau jadi tampan sepeltimu kalau besar nanti"

"Ah benarkah? tapi hyung juga suka jongin. Jongin manis. Seperti teddy. Lihat ini. Pipi yang menggemaskan, mata bulat yang selaaalu mengantuk, dan bibirmu menggemaskan! Kau sama menggemaskannya dengan teddy jonginaa"

Tangan sehun tak henti hentinya mencubit pipi gembil jongin

"Hentikan hyung~ tapi aku ingin tampan bukan manis. Aku hitam tidak seperti hyung. Aku mau putih."

"Hei. Tao juga hitam"

"Tapi dia mancung sekali. Aku-"

sehun memencet hidung jongin agar jonginnya berhenti mengeluh

"Kau tau hidung mungilmu itu yang membuatmu semakin manis. Hyumg suka jongin yang seperti ini. Terus jadi jongin hyung yang manis oke?"

Jongin hanya mangangguk ragu.

Tok tok

mommy sehun masuk kekamar putranya dengan setoples kookies dan dua mug susu cokelat dan vanila hangat untuk jongin dan sehun.

"Jadi, tidak ada yang menginginkan kookies manis dan susu lezat ini? Sepertinya kalian bersiap tidur. Baiklah mommy akan membawa ini kembali"

"Jangan bibi! Aku lapal"

Jongin berteriak mencegah kepergian yoona -kepergian makanannya sebenarnya-. Yoona hanya tersenyum dan mendekat keranjang sehun. Jongin yang paling bersemangat segera mengisi dua tangan kosong nya dengn kookies. Matanya melihat susu cokelat yang terlihat lezat. Sedikit ragu saat akan mengambil mugnya

"Bibi boleh aku meminta susu rasa vanila saja?"

Yoona mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyan bocah manis itu. Bukankah jongin sangat menyukai segala hal dengan rasa cokelat?

"Ah maafkan bibi sayang. Tapi saat ini bibi tidak punya susu vanila, porsi sehun adalah susu vanila terakhir. Biasanya kau menyukai ini. Ada yang salah sayang?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Mm.. aku mau kulit sepelti sehun hyung."

Yoona semakin tidak mengerti. Ia menatap sehun meminta penjelasan. Tapi sepertinya putranya juga sedang kebingungan dengan makhsud jongin

"bibi tidak mengerti"

"Bibi. Aku akan mulai minum susu vanila mulai dali sekalang. putih susunya akan membuat kulitku sepelti sehun hyung."

Plak

Sehun menepuk dahinya mendengar penuturan jongin.

"Jongin ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kulit hyung sudah seperti ini sejak... sejak hyung lahir"

"tapi hyung minum susu vanila telus. dan aku minum susu coklat telus. Kulit hyung putih dan kulitku coklat. Susu itu pasti penyebabnya hyung. Bibi aku benarkan?"

Yoona terkekeh kecil. Putra sahabatnya benar-benar polos.

"Tidak seperti itu sayang. Susu tidak berakibat apapun pada kulit kalian. Tapi susu bisa membantu pertumbuhan kalian berdua."

"Apa makhsud bibi susu bisa membuat jongin cepat tinggi?"

"Mm.. yaa, itu salah satunya sayang"

"Bagus! Kalau begitu bibi mau tidak membuatkan susu setiap jongin main dengan sehun hyung?"

"Tentu saja sayang"

Yoona tersenyum dan mengusak rambut jongin sayang. Sehun sedikit was was membayangkan jika jongin terus tumbuh tinggi dan mengalahkan tinggi badannya. Itu berarti sehun akan menjadi adik jongin? Tidak sehun tidak mau.

"Jongin jangan sering sering minum susu. Nanti kau akan menjadi raksasa yamg gendut dan tinggiii sekali. Kau hanya perlu minum susu sehari sekali saja saat besama hyung oke? Jangan minta mamamu membuatkanmu susu lagi. Cukup satu kali sehari. Kau mengerti?"

Jongin bingung. Kenapa harus satu hari sekali? Kalau begitu jongin tidak akan timbuh tinggi dengan cepat.

"Memangnya kenapa sayang?"

Sehun mendekati mommynya. membisikkan alasannya.

"Mommy~ nanti sehun akan kalah tinggi dengan jongin kalau jongin rajin minum susu. Kalau jongin lebih tinggi nanti sehun dong yang jadi adik jongin. sehun juga tidak bisa menjaga jongin. Mungkin malah sehun yang dujaga jongin. Sehun tidak mau~ mommy harus bantu sehun titik!"

yoona tertawa mendengar alasan anaknya. Dan mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Asal saja menyetujui rencana sehun.

Yoona menangkap gerak tidak nyaman jongin. Ia lupa jongin bahkan belum mengganti pakaiannya. Celana jeans dan hoodie beruang jongin masih melekat si tubuhnya.

"Apa baju ini membuatmu gerah jongin?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya

"Kemarilah. Bibi akan melepas pakaianmu. Kau mau memakai pakaian sehun untuk sementara?"

"Mau bibi"

Sehun segera mengambil setelan kaos lengan panjang dan celananya yang sebenarnya baju tidur sehun yang sudah cukup sesak. Memberikan kaos dengam motif dinosaurus kecil dimana mana itu pada mommynya.

Yoona dengan telaten mengganti baju jongin. Melipat bagian lengan dan kaki yang masih terlalu panjang untuk jongin kenakan.

"Sehun hyung aku ingin pipis" jongin menarik lengan baju sehun dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya sibuk memegamg kemaluannya. Kebelet eh?

"Lalu?"

"Antalkan aku hyung~ bagaimana kalau saat akau pipis sendilian ada hantu kelual dali westafel? Atau kloset? Atau tangan yang tiba tiba kelual dali kaca, lalu menelkamku? Huwaaaaaaaa!"

sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar khayalan jongin tentang hantu kamar mandi yang sehun pikir itu tidak mungkin. Hei. Ini rumahnya, bukan rumah hantu. Kalaupun ada makhluk yang keluar di tempat tempat yang disebutkan jongin sehum berharap itu adalah spiderman atau pinku pinku raksasa.

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton film hantu huh? Hyung saja tidak pernah melihat film film menakutkan itu"

"Mama seling sekali nonton film sepelti itu saat menidulkanku. Ah hyung! Cepat antalkan aku. Aku ingin pipis!"

"sayang kau memakai pempers kan?" Yoona menginterupsi

"Tapi aku ingin pipis ditoilet bibi. aaaaaaaa sehun hyuuuunggg!"

tanpa memperdulikan sehun jongin berlari menuju toilet kamar sehun. Lipatan dicelananya mulai berantakan dan ujung celana itu menutup telapak kaki jongin

"Jongin awas kau bisa ja-"

Bruk

"-tuh"q

Sehun masih mematung melihat jongin yang jatuh dengan kepala yang terantuk kelantai karena menginjak salah satu ujung celana -kepanjangan-nya. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangisan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan pecah. Jongin duduk menekuk kedua lututnya. Masih diam, tangannya memegang dahinya. wajahnya semakin berkerut. Oh tidak. Baik sehun maupun yoona mulai panik.

"Hiks.. ma- hiks ma- mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Huwaaaaaaaaa. Mamaaaa hiks hiks"

Yoona segera menghampiri jongin. Menggendong bocah kecil itu dan menenenangkannya. Jarinya bergerak menyibakkan helaian poni yang menutupi dahi jongin. memeriksa keadaan jongin. Dahinya lecet dengan sedikit darah.

"Sehun bisa ambilkan mommy plester dan kapas dikotak obat?"

Sehun mengangguk dan keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengelus lengan jongin "jongin jangan nangis oke? Akan hyung ambilkan plester favorit hyung. lukamu pasti cepat sembuh dengan plester keren hyung!"

"Ah sepertinya celana ini membuatmu tidak nyaman. Bibi lepas ya?'

Jongin hanya mengangguk.

Sehun kembali dengan sebotol antiseptik, sedikit kapas dan selembar plester di tangannya. Yoona segera mengobati luka jongin dengan hati hati. dan menempelkan plester bermotif jaring laba laba ke dahi jongin dengan perlahan.

"Nah. Selesai. Sekarang, jongin bisa pipis lalu cuci tangan dan kaki kalian. Mengerti?"

Sehun mengacungkan ibu jarinya pertanda ia paham. Tapi jongin justru menunduk.

"Bi- bibi. Jongin sudah pipis. Di- di celana."

Jongin memanyunkan bibir bawahnya.

"Makhsudmu pempers?"

"Iya, itu"

Masih dengan menunuduk, Malu sekali rasanya mengakui dia masih pipis dipampersnya. Tapi jongin benar benar kelepasan saat dirinya terjatuh. Pertahanannya menahan kencingnya ambruk begitu saja.

Yoona dan sehun tertawa melihat ekapresi malu jongin

"Heii jangan malu begitu. Tidak papa jongin masih kecil. Itu kan memang gunanya pampers sayang. Tapi kalian harus tetap cuci kaki. Ayo."

Jongin segera turun dari kasur dan berlari kecil ke kamar mandi. Sehun tidak bisa menahan gelak tawanya melihat pantat bulat jongin yang terbungkus pampersnya bergoyang kekanan kekiri. Entahlah. Hanya terlihat imut saja di mata sehun. Sehun segera turun dan menyusul jongin ke kamar mandi. Yoona sedikit tenang sekarang. ia melangkah keluar meninggalkan kedua 'putra'nya.

...

Sehun membantu jongin yang tampak sedikit kesuaahan untuk naik kekasurnya. setelah jongin berhasil naik keranjangnya sehun menyusul dan tidur ditempat yang sudah disiapkan jongin sebelumnya. Tangan jongin tak bisa berhenti bermain dengan plester di dahinya. jonhin sempat melihat motif plesternya di cermin westafel saat ia dan sehun sedang mencuci tangan. Plester berlatar belakang biru donker dengan jaring laba laba dan beberapa gambar kepala spiderman. Jongin hanya berpikir itu motif yang keren.

"Jangan disentuh terus. Nanti sakit" jongin tak mengindahkan larangan sehun.

"Jongin jangan disentuh terus~" jongin masih mengabaikan sehun. Sehun jadi kesal sendiri. ditariknya tangan jongin kemudian ia peluk kedua tangan jongin beserta tubuh jongin. Mendekapnya erat.

"Hyung aku tidak bisa bergerak."

"Biar saja. Siapa suruh tanganmu tidak mau diam? Lagi pula aku ingin memeluk sesuatu."

"Kalau begitu peluk pinku pinku saja"

"Terlalu kecil. Tidak mau"

"Kau bileh memeluk teddyku"

"Tidak mau. Teddy tidak manis"

"Tadi kau bilang teddy manis seperti aku?"

"eh. Mm.. teddy ridak bisa bernafas. sudahlah. Ayo tidur."sehun memotong perdebatan kecil antara dirinya dan jongin sebelum dia kehabisan akal menjawab sanggahan jongin.

Salah satu tangan sehun semakin erat memeluk jonginnya. Sedang tangan lainnya mulai mengelus pelan kepala jongin. Sehun sanagat menyukai halus rambut jongin juga aroma strawberry yang akan menguar ketika sehun mengusak rambut jongin. tak butuh waktu lama untuk menidurkan jongin. Nafas teratur dan dengkuran halus jongin mulai terdengar. Jongin pasti lelah sekali. Pikir sehun. matanya terasa memberat dan sehun menyusul jongin dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

...

Yoona dan yuri melangkah masuk menuju kamar sehun. Ini sudah jam 7 malam. Saatnya makan malam.

"Apa jongin merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Mereka mungkin sedang tidur sekarang"

"Tidur?"

"Ya, mungkin jongin lelah dan sehun menemaninya. Oh. Maafkan aku yul, tapi tadi jongin sempat terjatuh"

"Jatuh bagaimana? Ah dia pasti rewel"

"Sedikit. Tapi putramu benar benar menggemaskan!. Tadi aku mengganti pakaiannya dengan milik sehun karena kupikir dia tidak nyaman dengan celana jeansnya. dan kau tahu sendiri ukuran sehun dan jongin itu lumayan besar selisihnya. Jadi aku melipat bagian tangan dan kakinya. Tapi saat jongin berlari kekamar mandi lipatan celananya terlepas begitu saja lalu salah satu kakinya mungkin menginjak ujung celananya dan ya, jongin terjatuh."

" astaga. Apa putraku baik baik saja?"

"dia baik. Aku sudah mengobati lukanya. Kau bisa melihatnya dikamar sehun"

"Ah kau pasti lelah. Maaf ya jadi merepotkanmu"

"Kubilang berapa kali aku tidak merasa direpotkan yul. jongin sudah seperti anakku"

Keduanya saling melempar senyum berhenti melangkah saat sampai didepan kamar sehun

...

Sehun Baru saja tertidur beberapa saat yang lalu sampai ia merasakan seseorang dipelukannya ditarik oleh orang lain.

"Bibi? Jongin mau dibawa kemana?"

Matanya mengernyit karena cahaya lampu. Ia memilih bangun karena melihat jongin yang masih tertidur di gendong oleh mamanya.

"bibi akan membawa jongin pulang sayang. Ini sudah malam. Kalian bisa bermain bersama lagi besok" yuri tersenyum pada sehun dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan kamar sehun.

Yoona kembali menidurkan sehun -dengan teddy dan pinku pinku disampingnya- menyelimuti putranya dan mengecup keningnya lama.

Sedang mata sehun masih menatap sedih wajah jongin yang tertidur dipundak yuri. Yuri masih menunggu yoona menyelesaikan urusannya.

Pintu kamar sehun tertutup bersamaan keluarnya mommynya dari kamar. Seharusnya sehun bisa tidur lebih sore dan bermimpi indah lebih cepat dan lama karena ada jongin bersamanya. Tapi sekarang dia sendiri lagi. Rasa kantuknya seperti tidak membantunya untuk segera tidur kembali. Sehun sendiri dan kesepian.

Tbc

notes:

Karena ini masih fic ke dua dan yeah~ im a newbie. Wanna gimme some advice? '-' kritik, nasihat, atau apapun. Asal jangan bash -_-

mind to review?.-.


	2. Chapter 2

**TEDDY JONGIN (2/2)**

 _ **typoshickeys's**_

 **RATED: K+**

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

 **KIDS!AU/CHIBI**

 **GEMESLESS||NO CONFLICT||ABAL**

 **Dear typo: IM SURENDERR~~**

 **cast belong to them self. and the story originally mine. no plagiarism please.**

 **DLDR | RnR**

Yuri meletakkan dua mug coklat panas diatas meja sebelum duduk disamping suaminya. Ricky tersenyum sambil memposisikan kepala istrinya agar menyandar pada bahunya.

"Jongin?"

"Aku baru saja menjemputnya dari rumah yoona. Aku sudah menidurkannya dikamar"

"Dia tertidur?"

Yuri beringsut dari tubuh suaminya. Mengangguk antusias.

"Dia tidur bersama sehun. Yoona meminjamkan piama sehun tadi. dan kau tahu apa? Jonginku imut sekali! bajunya terlalu besar. Bahunya menjuntai longgar. tangannya tenggelam dan.. ah, aku menjadi fangirl putraku sendiri." Yuri kembali menelusup pada dada ricky.

"aku tahu puteraku manis. Tapi hentikan jiwa penggila _shota_ mu sayang. Dia anakmu sendiri" ricky menjawab istrinya dengan tawa kecil. istrinya memiliki rasa suka berlebih terhadap bocah laki laki.

o0o

tidur Bocah tiga tahun itu nampaknya terganggu. Tangannya menepuk nepuk kasur. Mencari sesuatu yang seharusnya ada di pelukannya. Jongin membuka matanya. Bola mata cokelat gelap menatap bingung sekeliling kamarnya.

Dimana teddy? boneka beruang yang ada di pelukannya hilang. dan.. mana sehun hyung? Ini bukan kamar sehun hyungnya.

Jongin menyingkap selimutnya dan beranjak turun dari ranjang. Telapak kaki kecilnya berusaha meraih pijakan. Dengan mata sayu hasil tidurnya yang terganggu, jongin keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menutup mata dengan telapak tangan sejenak saat cahaya ruang tamu yang masih menyala seluruhnya membuat pupilnya mengecil silau. Jongin berjalan cuek menuju pintu rumahnya yang masih terbuka. hanya menilik sekilas pada orangtuanya yang juga tidak menyadari kepergian jongin. Sekilas melihat rumah sehun yang masih terbuka gerbang dan pintunya, jonginpun kembali berjalan tanpa alas kaki menuju rumah sehun.

o0o

"Astaga"

Yoona sempat berjingkat kaget. Saat ia keluar dari dapurnya dengan secangkir teh ditangan, matanya menangkap sosok bocah laki laki sedang merangkak kesusahan menaiki tangga rumahnya. Yoona masih terdiam dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka melihat kehadiran jongin yang begitu tiba tiba. Ia menatap gemas bercampur cemas pada jongin yang sedikit kerepotan menaiki tangga rumahnya karena celana piama sehun yang masih digunakannya menutupi telapak kakinya. Pada akhirnya jongin memilih untuk duduk sejenak ditengah perjuangannya menaiki deretan anak tangga dihadapannya. Tangan kecilnya mecoba melipat ujung celana yang ia kenakan sebisanya sampai mata bulatnya bertemu dengan mata rusa yoona yang masih memandangnya kaget. "Selamat malam bibi" sapa jongin polos masih dengan tangan yang menggulung asal ujung celananya. Yoona hanya mengangguk bingung dan berjalan meninggalkan jongin dengan pikiran bercampur campur.

Jongin kembali menaiki tangga dengan hati hati. Ia genggam erat pinggiran tangga rumah sehun sambil menatap lantai dibawahnya yang terlihat cukup tinggi. mungkin kepalanya akan hancur lalu mati dan menjadi hantu jika dirinya tergelincir dari tangga pijakannya, pikir jongin. tiba tiba kakinya terasa lemas. jongin duduk lagi sambil menutup mata dengan kedua telapak tangannya. tiba tiba gambaran film horor yang pernah ia lihat saat adegan pemeran wanita jatuh dari _rooftop_ sebuah gedung dan hancur saat tubuh si wanita menhantan tanah. Jongin bergidik ngeri karena pikirannya sendiri. jingin mengangkat kepalanya. melihat jajaran anak tangga yang belum ia tapaki sambil menarik nafas. "halus hati hati" ucapnya. kemudian si bocah kecil kembali menapaki tangga dengan kewasapadaan ekstra.

Sampai didepan kamar sehun ia menarik kenop pintu sekuat tenaga lalu masuk menyelinap kedalam kamar sehun yang gelap. Pintu ia tutup perlahan takut membangunkan sehun hyungnya yang mungkin sudah terlelap. kamar sehun kembali gelap. hanya ada cahaya samar dari jendela yang tidak tertutup penuh. jongin melangkah perlahan takut menginjak sesuatu. "sehun hyung?" ucap jongin pelan hampir seperti berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. mata bulat polosnya mengedarkan pandangan pada sekililing kamar sehun. "teddy? kau juga sudah tidul?" kegelapan kembali membuat jongin dihinggapi rasa takut. siapa tahu hantu wanita yang jatuh di film horor mamanya mengikutinya dari belakang?

sementara bocah yang lebih tua justru bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya. juga diliputi rasa takut. siapa yang mengendap masuk kamarnya? kalau itu mommy nya, biasanya mommy akan menyalakan lampu sebelum membangunkan sehun. tapi lampunya masih mati. daddy? tidak, daddy baru berangkat ke china kemarin lusa. jongin? jongin baru saja dijemput mamanya? bagaimana jika itu.. manusia kadal musuh spiderman yang akan membunuhnya diam diam? tidak. lebih baik sehun pura pura mati. siapa tahu manusia kadal akan pergi karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa di bunuh? ya kan?

"sehun hyung.."

eh?

"sehun hyung jangan tidul.. _hiks_ "

suara jongin? tapi jongin sudah pulang.

"hyung.. _hiks_ aku takut.."

atau manusia kadal sedang menyandera jongin?

"teddy.. nini takut"

isakan itu semakin terdengar jelas di telinga sehun. apa jongin benar benar disandera manusia kadal? sehun tidak tahu apakah ia harus tetap bersembunyi dan pura pura mati atau membuka selimutnya. ia takut. tapi sepertinya jongin juga membutuhkannya.

 _spiderman tolong sehun.._

tangisan jongin semakin jelas. rasa khawatir kini lebih menguasai sehun dibanding ketakutannya. perlahan sehun sedikit menarik selimutnya sebatas mata.

yang dilihat sehun bukan manusia kadal dengan bocah di genggaman lengan kekarnya. tidak ada monster atau musuh spiderman manapun. hanya ada bocah laki laki yang terisak menutup mata dengan kedua telapak tangannya terduduk di tengah kamarnya dengan kedua lutut tertekuk rapat.

sehun turun dari ranjangnya. menghampiri bocah yang masih memakai piama dinosaurus miliknya perlahan.

jongin menyadari ada langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya. ketakutannya semakin menjadi jadi. rasanya jongin ingin pipis tapi ia takut membuka mata dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

entah bagaimana ditengah ketakutannya jongin masih berpikir harus membuang urin nya di toilet.

"bibi hantu jangan ganggu aku.. _hiks_ "

sehun berhenti melangkah. bibi hantu?

"jongin anak baik bibi hantu, jongin tidak nakal."

sehun kembali melangkah

"bibi hantu jangan kesini! aku-aku tidak akan mematahkan lipstik mama lagi. aku janji."

yang sehun tahu ia hanya harus segera memeluk jongin.

"bibi hantu jangan beljalan! _hiks_ nanti aku pipis di celana _hiks"_

"jong-"

jongin langsung menutup telinganya. matanya yang tertutup rapat ditempelkan pada lututnya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! bibi hantu boleh beldandan dengan bedak mamaku! kau bisa belmain dengan mamaku! mama ku cantik! tapi jangan dekat aku. hiks. bibi hantu pelgi.. aku tidak nakal.. hiks"

sehun ikut mendudukkan dirinya saat ia berada tepat di depan jongin yang masih enggan membuka mata.

"bibi hantu kenapa tidak pelgi?!" tangisan jongin semakin menjadi. sehun berinisiatif untuk memeluk jongin. daddynya selalu memberi pelukan saat sehun gelisah. mungkin jongin juga butuh pelukan. saat sehun memeluk jongin-

"HUWAAAA SEHUN HYUNG TOLONG! BIBI HANTU! BIBI HANTU TIDAK MAU PELGI! HUWAAAAAA TOLONG!"

sehun terjerambab. jongin tidak sengaja mendorongnya saat tangisnya meledak.

"sayang, ada apa?" yoona berdiri diambang pintu kamar sehun dengan wajah khawatir. sehun. sehun menggosok pantatnya yang sakit. "jongin ketakutan mom, dia pikir aku hantu." jongin masih menangis keras. yoona segera mengambil jongin dan membawanya dalam gendongannya. ia menggoyangkan jongin dalam dekapannya sambil menenangkan jongin. "sayang tidak ada hantu, itu sehun." yoona terus menepuk pelan punggung jongin agar bocah kecil itu lebih tenang. sudah terlalu malam untuk membuat keributan. "HUWAAA BIBI JONGIN PIPIS HUWAAAA" tawa ibu muda itu meledak. yoona tau seharusnya ia tidak tertawa. hanya saja, sebenarnya jongin itu takut habtu atau pempersnya jadi basah?

saat tangisnya sedikit mereda jongin melihat sehun yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatapnya cemas sehun. "hyung.." jongin beringsut turun dari gendongan yoona. ia mendekat kearah sehun. "m-maaf.." ucapnya sambil sesenggukan dan mengelus lutut sehun. sehun mengangguk sambil mengusap matanya yang basah. "sehun hyung menangis?" tanya jongin polos. sehun menggeleng. "sehun kenapa kau ikut menangis?" yoona tidak mengerti. ada apa dengan puteranya? "aku tidak menangis" jawab sehun pelan.

"lalu?" yoona duduka didepan sehun sambil memangku jongin.

"aku hanya- hanya kaget. air matanya saja yang ingin keluar. dasar." usapnya sambil mengusap matanya kasar kemudian menunduk. yoona hanya tersenyum. ia baru ingat anaknya agak sensitiv soal jongin. kadang juga tidak jelas. saat jongin menangis sehun juga ikut menangis. jongin lebih aneh lagi, karena setiap melihat orang didepannya menangis, jongin juga akan turut menangis tanpa tahu sebabnya.

"jongin jangan menangis lagi, sayang. sehun tidak apa apa."

jongin hanya mengangguk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada pelukan yoona.

"sekarang cerita pada bibi, kenapa jongin kembali kesini? hm?"

jongin mengangkat wajahnya. menatap yoona polos "aku tidak boleh ke lumah bibi?" ucapnya dengan mata memelas.

"bukan begitu, sayang. tapi kau datang sendiri kesini. ini sudah malam. dan seharusnya jongin tidur dikamar jongin kan?"

"aku ingin tidul dengan teddy dan sehun hyung, bibi."

"sudah bilang mama?"

jongin menggeleng

"bagaimana kalau mama mengira jongin diculik?"

jongin menunduk. "maaf bibi.."

yoona tertawa kecil melihat mimik putera sahabatnya. "lain kali izin mama dulu, sayang. biar mama mengantarmu kemari. jangan sendirian. untung jongin tidak tertabrak apa apa saat meyebrang."

jongin masih terdiam. yoona mengelus rambut mangkok jongin. "jangan diulangi, oke?" jongin mengangguk. "janji?" yoona menawarkan kelingkingnya. "janji" ucap jongin sambil melilitkan jari nya pada jari yoona.

"sekarang tidur"

"jongin belum cuci kaki, bibi."

"kalau bwgitu cuci kaki sekarang jagoan!"

"bibi.."

"ya?"

"itu.. celana.. pi-pipis"

yoona tersenyum mengerti "tidak apa. minta sehun hyung untuk melepas celanamu ya. lalu cuci kaki. bibi akan mengambil pempers baru"

sehun menggandeng jongin dan menyeret nya ke kamar mandi kamarnya. "ayo. hyung mau pipis. jongin cuci kaki sambil menunggu hyung"

"hyung takut bibi hantu ya?" jongin mengejek.

"tidak!"

"yang benal?"

"yasudah lepas celanamu sendiri sana!"

"hyung tunggu jongin!"

yoona tersenyum menatap dua bocah yang berlari kearah kamar mandi itu.

 _drrrt drrrt_

 _drrrt drrrt_

 _drrrt drrt_

yoona segera merogoh sakunya saat menyadari sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya

"ya yur-"

'YOOONG! NINIKU MENGHILANG!'

yoona sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya saat yuri -si penelpon- berteriak kencang.

"baiklah. jangan berteriak."

'NINIKU TIBA TIBA HILANG DARI KAMARNYA. BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK KHAWATIR YOONG?!'

"kau heboh bukan khawatir, tahu? dengarkan aku dulu. jongin dirumahku. tadi dia masuk begitu saja. sekarang sedang cuci kaki dengan sehun"

'aah.. kukira niniku hilang kemana. terimakasih. aku akan menjemputnya sekarang.'

"tidak perlu, jongin bilang mau tidur dengan sehun. jemput saja besok selesai sarapan pagi. lagipula besok masih hari libur"

'ah begitu.. baiklah. terimakasih dan maaf merepotkanmu lagi yoong. aku menyayangimu.'

"ya aku juga. sana. tidurlah. ricky menunggu. jangan lupa jongin mau adik bayi"

'eii, kau tahu saja. aku titip nini, oke? kenapa semakin lama aku merasa seperti besanmu daripada sahabatmu. yasudah ya, selamat malam'

sebelum yoona membalas ucapan selamat malamnya, yuri sudah memutus sambungan teleponnya. ' _tidak sabaran sekali'_ batin yoona sambil terkikik.

o0o

jongin meletakkan pinku pinku di atas bantal sehun. "pinku diatas ya. bial sehun hyung tidul dengan jongin. kalau dipinggil nanti kau jatuh. kalau ditengah kau akan sesak nafas kalena aku ingin memeluk sehun hyung." sehun masih bersama yoona di dapur karena jongin tiba tiba minta susu (jongin harus berdebat dengan sehun soal jam minum susu dan susu putih sebelum mendapatkan permintaannya). seolah jongin banyak berbicara dengan pinku pinku seolah boneka merah muda kecil itu bisa menjawab celotehannya. "jangan melihat teddy sepelti itu!" ocehnya sambil memeluk teddynya. " teddy besal. kau kecil. kalau teddy diatas, bantalku habis buat pantat teddy! aku pakai bantal apa?" jongin menatap pinku sengit. "aku kan cuma pinjam sehun hyung sehali. kau kan sudah seling belmain dengan sehun hyung. jangan ngambek pinku.." raut bocah tiga tahun itu memelas.

"baiklah baiklah. kau dan teddy tidul di bantal ini, aku disini. aku pinjam sehun hyung dan kau pinjam teddyku. oke?"

jongin menggerakkan kepala boneka kecil didepannya. membuat gerakan seolah boneka itu mengangguk padanya.

"bagus!" jongin tersenyum sangat manis dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada dua boneka didepannya.

yoona dan sehun masuk saat jongin menidurkan dua boneka berbeda bentuk itu pada satu bantal. "susuku!" teriak jongin saat melihat segelas susu coklat di nampan yang dibawa yoona. "selamat tidul!" ucapnya kemudian mencium kedua boneka yang telah ia tidurkan. jongin beringsut turun dari ranjang sehun dan mengambil susunya. "mana susu milik hyung?"

"susu hyung habis"

"minum baleng jongin saja"

"boleh?" binar antusias terlihat di wajah sehun. dan jongin mengangguk semangat dengan senyum manisnya. "terimakasih jongin!" "telimakasih juga plestel nya hyung" sehun mendongak saat hendak meminum susu jongin. ia baru teringat dengan luka di dahi jongin. "apa masih sakit?" kata sehun sambil menyingkap helaian rambut jongin. "sudah tidak. kalena plesternya kelen. yakan?" sehun mengangguk. "minum susunya lalu kita tidur. oke?" "oke".

o0o

"hyung. aku mau dipeluk hyung"

"jongin tidak inginpun hyung tetap memeluk jongin" sehun tersenyum sambil membawa jongin dalam pelukannya.

"hyung. buatkan kasul untuk pinku"

"kenapa?"

"jongin suka tidul dengan hyung. kalau jongin seling kesini. pinku seling tidak punya tempat. kasihan."

"jadi kau yang menata bantalnya?"

jongin mengangguk

"pinku dan teddy tidak butuh bantal jongin. mereka bisa tidur dimana saja. bahkan di ketiak hyung"

"nanti meleka sesak nafas!" jongin melepaskan pelukan sehun. sehun menangkup wajah jongin dalam dua telapak tangannya

"kan sudah hyung bilang, itu bedanya teddy, pinku, dan jongin. kalian sama manis dan imut. sama sama hyung suka. tapi jongin bernafas mereka tidak, jongin butuh bantal dan susu teddy dan pinku tidak." sehun berkata seolah ia tidak permah menganggap boneka boneka itu hifup. sedang jongin hanya menatap sehun. tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "jadi letakkan saja pinku dan teddy dibawah. jongin dan hyung tidak perlu bersempitan seperti ini." sehun melepas tangkuoannya pada wajah jongin.

"pinku akan malah padaku"

"pinku itu baik. kalau pinku jahat. hyung sudah mengusirnya dari sini. ayo tidur jongin"

hampir saja jongin terlelap. namun sehun kembali angkat bicara "jongin janji sama hyung ya?" yang diterima sehun hanya pandangan polos jongin yang tidak paham. "janji apa?"

"janji kalau jongin selalu bersama hyung. jongin boleh meninggalkan hyung tidur sendiri tapi hanya tidur oke?"

"maksud hyung?"

"pokoknya nanti kalau hyung sudah besar jongin juga sudah besar jongin tidak boleh meninggalkan hyung!"

"kenapa?"

"karena sehun sayang jongin"

"aku juga sayang hyung. tapi kalau sayang memangnya kenapa?"

"pokoknya begitu! jongin harus dengan sehun hyung terus karena sehun sayang jongin dan jongin sayang hyung. lihat mama dan papamu. mereka saling menyayagi dan mereka selalu bersama! jongin dan hyung juga. hyung sayang jongin seperti daddy sayng mommy dan papa sayang mama."

sehun kembali menangkup wajah jongin.

"janji bersama hyung selamanya ya?"

tangkupan sehun refleks mengerat dan membuat bibir jongin membentuk 'o' dan mengerucut seperti bibir ikan. sehun berkata panjang lebar dan sangat cepat dan jongin terlalu pusing mendengar apa yang dibicarakan sehun. dia harus janji untuk apa?

"uh? junjhu?" (uh, janji?)

"iya. ayo mengangguk jongin"

jongi mengangguk.

sehun memeluk jongin erat.

"jongin-ah, sekarang aku menyayangimu lebih dari sayangnya daddy pada mommy" sehun masih memeluk jongin erat dengan senyum yang membuat bentuk bulan sabit di matanya semakin jelas. jongin juga ikut tertawa senang melihat sehun yang tersenyum dan memeluknya. ia turut tersenyum untuk apapun itu alasan sehun tersenyum yang ia tidak pahami.

"ayo tidur!"

~o0o~

pukul 10.50

"jongin?"

suara lantang yuri menarik perhatian tiga pasang netra di ruang TV. gerak lucu film animasi yang dibintangi ikan biru tipis dan ikan lorek orange putih itu terabaikan.

"mama!" sahut jongin semangat. ia turun dari sofa hangat rumah yoona dan mengjampiri yuri "mama lihat doli ma!" ucapnya sambil menyeret mamanya. yuri duduk dan meletakkan jongin diatas pangkuannya.

"mama kenapa tidak ikut salapan? bibi yoona sampai bingung harus menyuapi aku dan sehun hyung"

"maaf sayang mama telat bangun. mama capek sekali. semalam mama baru tidur jam tiga."

"mama kenapa tidul pagi? mama capek kenapa?"

yuri kelabakan. ia hanya menggosok hidungnya. "aa.. itu.." "semalam mama dan papa sedang berusaha memberikan jongi adik bayi" jawab yoona spontan sambil terkikik melihat wajah sahabatnya yang memerah. "benalkah? bagaimana calanya? apa tuhan semalam datang kelumah?" sehun pun nampaknya menanti jawaban yuri. "jangan dingarkan bibi sayang. bukan apa apa. haha" jawab yuri kikuk.

yuri perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya pada sehun "sehun juga tidak minta adik bayi pada mommy?"

yoona melenpar delikan pada yuri.

"tidak bibi, sehun sudah punya nini" jawab sehun dengan senyum tampannya. yoona terbahak.

 _anakku mengerti daddynya tidak se siap sedia itu yul! mommy menyayangimu sehun. -yoona_

 _sialan -yuri_

 _aku tidak butuh adik bayi lagi. jongin lebih dari cukup mom. -sehun_

 _kenapa doli dan ayah nemo tidak jijik? mulut ikan pausnya kotol! pausnya tidak pernah dimarahi dokter gigi? -jongin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _END_

gagal gemes -_-

update setelah sekian abad wkwk.

niatnya ngetik ini karena aku lagi aus aus nya fanfict kids!au. taunya bikin sensiri malah garing gak ada imut imutnya gini -_-

penting selese yekan? :v

capek digantung. /oi

ps: dori kenapa imut sih. ㅠㅠ suara si nemo apalagi. yaampun dede nemoo~ ㅠㅠ


End file.
